1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication terminal includes a speaker for a person to listen to a sound during a call. Recently, terminals for receiving and reproducing multimedia contents (e.g., motion pictures or MP3 files) have appeared, and the speakers have developed from monophonic speakers to stereophonic speakers. As multimedia functions have been reinforced for the mobile communication terminals, structures for listening to stereo sound have been suggested.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.